Manual para héroes o canallas
by Friditas
Summary: Songfic. One shot. Neal, acostumbrado a recibir atención, es casi invisible entre los burgueses alumnos del Colegio san Pablo. Desesperado, acude a pedir ayuda a un aristócrata malcriado...


**Manual para héroes o canallas**

Cuando los hermanos Leagan llegaron a estudiar al san Pablo, un estudiante en particular, llamó su atención. A Eliza le parecía muy atractivo pero muy patán, lo único que compensaba su actitud, era el título de duque que tal vez heredaría. Por supuesto, inmediatamente llamó su atención, llegar a convertirse en duquesa resultaba bastante tentador. A Neal, en cambio, le cautivaba el que se portaba grosero y déspota con todos, un poco como él, pero a diferencia suya, le atraía a las chicas. Neal se consideraba a sí mismo un buen partido, pero el pertenecer a la alta sociedad norteamericana, que en el pequeño pueblo de Lakewood resultaba bastante notable, en el elitista colegio de Londres, lleno de herederos millonarios, aristócratas y hasta miembros de la realeza europea, resultaba casi insignificante. Sin embargo, el estar lejos de sus padres, le brindaba la oportunidad de adquirir experiencia con mujeres, o al menos, así lo creía. Desesperado porque nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se fijaba en él, decidió ir a pedirle consejo a ese alumno, como el que secretamente anhelaba ser…

-¿Qué quieres imbécil? –lo recibió secamente

-Necesito pedirte un consejo, no sé a quién recurrir…

-¿Qué no tienes un padre, o una familia? Déjame adivinar, también te detestan, es fácil hacerlo; yo lo conseguí desde que te conocí –respondió burlón

-Vamos Grandchester, necesito saberlo ¿Cómo haces para portarte así, como patán y aún así ser la sensación entre las mujeres?

-Ja, ja,ja. Eres patético, para ser como yo, debes aprender a ser un perfecto caballero inglés –dijo ególatra

-Pero los caballeros no se comportan como tú, eres un cínico, un malcriado, un…

-Adelante, continúa alabándome y así conseguirás más de mí… Idiota

-Lo siento Terry, ayúdame porfavor, quiero ser como tú.

-Me das lástima, -repentinamente, le llegó inspiración divina, y creyó que podía ser divertido- Te voy a dar una lista a seguir, un manual para héroes… O canallas. A mí me funciona, es una especie de "recopilación" que he hecho de las características de los personajes que… Olvídalo, escucha, no solo tú, tus desagradables y apocados amiguitos deberían:

**Aprender a reirse torvamente, **

**a mirar de reojo en los bautizos, **

**a negar el asiento a las señoras, **

**a orinar dibujando circulitos **

-¿Circulitos? Y eso ¿Para qué diablos me sirve?

-Es la actitud, hombre, cállate que aún no termino, -añadió divertido- también debes:

**Aprender a fruncir el entrecejo **

**a enfadar a las monjas y a los niños **

**-**Sí, eres famoso en el colegio por eso… -reconoció el moreno

-Pero no solo quieres fama en el colegio ¿Verdad?, Ahora, puedes intentar ser un poco más hombrecito aprendiendo

**A poner zancadilla al guardia urbano **

**a escupir sin piedad por un colmillo **

-Pero me estás aconsejando niñerías, yo quiero pelear en los bares, entrar en negocios arriesgados y ganar… -pidió entusiasmado el chico Leagan

-Neal, yo no estoy en negocios peligrosos, pero si es lo que quieres, para empezar deberías

**Preferir la navaja a la pistola **

**el vino peleón al jerez fino **

**el infame pañuelo a la corbata **

**una venus de Murcia a la de Milo **

-¿Una venus de Murcia? ¿Hablas de prostitutas? Porque yo preferiría una guapa, como la de Milo

-¿Ves cómo eres un pobre diablo? Si quieres ser rudo, debes

**Aprender a cortarse la cabeza **

**a vestir negro luto de domingos **

**a decir palabrotas en los trenes **

**a jugar al parchis con los bandidos **

-¿Co…con bandidos? No, no podría

-Sabía que eres un maldito cobarde, no vengas a hacerme perder el tiempo, entonces

-No, Terry, porfavor. Estoy desesperado. Mi fama de patán me precede. Y nadie quiere siquiera conocerme –admitió apenado

-Ja, ja, ja. Te lo has buscado. Podrías:

**Apurar los licores del fracaso **

**trasladarse a vivir al barrio chino **

**propagar mil rumores alarmantes **

**aprender a ser malo y fugitivo**

**-**Sí, todo eso suena bastante bien, podría intentarlo. Gracias Grandchester**. **Los rumores se me dan muy bien, si supieras lo que le inventé a una huérfana que vivía en mi casa en América

-¿Le inventaste chismes a una pobre chica que no tiene quién la defienda? –dijo molesto

-Pues sí, pero no importa, la muy …

-Oye, ten cuidado de cómo te expresas de las chicas. Te dije que lo primordial, es ser un caballero. –añadió tajantemente el inglés

-¡Bah! Si la conocieras, no sería diferente de las chicas con las que sueles pasar el rato para luego no volver a dirigirles la palabra. ¡Hey! Tal vez debería hacer eso –dijo Neal entusiasmado

-Me molesta la gente que sólo se impresiona por el dinero o por el título de mi padre. No les dejo de hablar porque esté loco –aclaró Terry frunciendo la frente

-Bueno, es lo de menos, ellas te adoran. Seguiré tus consejos, te debo una

-Bien, pero si te llego a ver molestando chicas, te las verás conmigo.

-Ja, ja ja. No me hagas reír Grandchester, ¿A quién podrías defender tú? Si tratas a la gente como basura. Ya verás, en cuanto llegue la huerfanita, tú mismo te deleitarás poniéndola en su lugar

-¿Cuándo llegue? ¿Y cómo demonios va a estudiar aquí? –preguntó bastante intrigado

-Pues el patriarca de la familia es un viejo loco que decidió adoptarla, y así como decidió mandarnos a todos aquí, seguramente la enviará a ella. Muero de ganas porque llegue ese día, para recordarle quién es –dijo el moreno con un brillo furioso en la mirada

-Ja, ja, ja. Pues a mi me parece que mueres de ganas por verla ya que te gusta. Te notas… Ansioso – añadió el hijo de duque, bastante seguro

-¡No te permito…

-A mí un pobre perdedor no me prohíbe ni me permite nada. Deja de actuar como estúpido y lárgate con tus dotes de conquista que tanto deseas probar. Y no te aproveches de la gente sólo porque no tenga el mismo respaldo que tú, no vaya a ser que un día ese tío te ponga en tu lugar. Es más, aprovecha estos días, porque me voy a ir del colegio

-¿Te vas para siempre? Pero si aún te faltan algunos años para acabarlo. ¿O te vas de vacaciones? Bueno, deben ser las ventaja de ser hijo de uno de los benefactores de…

-Sí, sí, algo así. ¡Ya vete! –interrumpió bruscamente el inglés –

Neal se fue casi corriendo por donde había llegado, ilusionado y decidido a convertirse en el próximo enfant terrible de Londres; mientras Terry continuaba pensando en su plan, partir rumbo a América, a los brazos de quien cuyo cobijo nunca debió haber dejado…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Manual para héroes o canallas" Joaquín Sabina


End file.
